Sweet Love
by Miumi Miu
Summary: En esta dulce tierra, Kyle tiene una amarga doble personalidad ¿Sera capas de convivir con ella? (Stan x Kyle)
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: ****Sweet Love**

**Genero: Romance/Fantasía **

**Parejas: Style**

**Advertencias: Personajes inventados.**

**Especial: San Valentín/Mes del Amor**

* * *

Hola. Bienvenido a "Law of Candy", o si lo prefieres "Ley de Caramelo". Un mundo que le da sabor al tuyo, aquí han de nacer los postres, golosinas, chocolates y demás cosas dulces y no tan dulces, en su totalidad golosinas. Este es el lugar donde se crean todas esas cosas dulces que tu paladar ama, y como la mayoria de los mundos, tiene cierto orden, reglas y demás. Por ejemplo, esta golosina gigante esta dividida por distintos reinos que se encargan de mantener viva la existencia de determinada golosina. Como el reino de las gominolas, con ríos de gelatina liquida, rodeado por azúcar de colores, y obviamente gominolas por doquier, El mismo palacio era una gomita verde gigante decorada por varias otras de diversos colores. O el masticable reino de Chewing Gum repleto de chicles, decorado con los famosos y redondos bubbaloos, el pasto bañado de chiclets, y los arboles repletos de rompe muelas los cuales te aconsejo que muerdas con cuidado. Y como no mencionar a uno de los reinos mas amados, tanto por este mundo como por los terrestres. El super delicioso reino de Chocolat ¡Que delicia! Plagado de chocolates en barra y bombones,arboles y arbustos repletos de choco-flores, con ríos de chocolate caliente, decorado con todo tipo de bombones de diferentes formas y tamaños. Bombones de menta, almendras, cafe, nueces, e incluso los ricos bombones latinos rellenos con dulce de leche, y no podemos no mencionar los favoritos del príncipe ¡Bombones de fresa! El hijo del rey amaba esos bombones. Estos son solo algunos de los cuantos reinos de Law of Candy. Y como las mejores historias, nacen en los mejores lugares, esta iniciara el el reino de Chocolat...

-Buenos dias. -Saludo Kyle a su familia mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

-Buenos días. -Saludaron los tres miembros de su familia.

-¿Choco-Pastel y chocolate caliente alteza? -Pregunto uno de los sirvientes.

-Si, gracias. -Dijo amable el pelirrojo.

-¿Que haces aun en pijama? Hijo. -Interrogo el rey viendo la vestimenta de su hijo. Kyle todavía tenia puesta su ropa de dormir color chocolate con lazos y encaje rojo.

-_Apenas me levanto ¿Cual es la maldita prisa? -_Dijo fastidiada una voz en la cabeza de Kyle.

-_¡Callate Kai! _-Se dijo Kyle tratando de silenciar a su maldito "compañero de cuerpo" -¿Que tiene de malo papa? Siempre estamos desarreglados en la mañana.

-Solo creíamos que querías estar presentable ante Stan cariño. -Le aclaro su madre.

-¿¡Vendrá Stan!? -Pregunto Kyle con la boca llena, y luego tosió al atragantarse con el pastel.

-Si cariño, tenemos que hablar con sus padres sobre los reinos y el viene para estar contigo. -Declaro la mujer ignorando los malos modales de su hijo. No le habia regañado solo por que sabia como era cuando hablaban de Stan.

-¡Por una carié! ¡Me hubieran avisado! -Se quejo Kyle tomando de un trago toda la tasa de chocolate para luego correr a su cuarto.

-YOMII. Mas para mi. -Celebro Ike comiendo lo que quedaba del pastel de su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Entonces vendrá tu jodida-mente sexi novio... _

_-¡NO ES MI NOVIO KAI! _

_-Oh... Que pena. Es mio entonces._

_-Kai, basta. Por favor. _

_-¿Mmm? Ahhh así que no es tu novio pero solo tu tienes ciertos privilegios ¿Verdad? _

_-¿Pri-privilegios? _

_-Si kyle. No es tu novio pero le amas, y no puedes negarmelo a mi. _

_-Pues en cualquier caso ¡No lo arruines! _

_-Baya... Debe ser especial para que me levantes el tono así. No tienes que preocuparte, somos la misma persona bueno mas o menos. Y creo que también me gusta. _

_-Por eso mismo te quiero lejos de mi y de el._

_-WHOU! Que celoso. Esta bien, "intentare" no arruinar las cosas entre ustedes. _

_-_¿Mmm? -Kyle ignoro a Kai esos últimos segundos y se miro al espejo.

_-Tranquilo, nos vemos bien. -_Le informo Kai mirando el espejo a través de los ojos de Kyle. Ambos concordaban en que les quedaba bien aquel conjunto. Vestían con una camisa chocolate claro, de botones y mangas celeste pastel. Unos pantalones chocolate oscuro con lazos también de colores pastel. Medias celestes asta las rodillas, y zapatos nuevamente color chocolate claro.

-Solo le hace falta un detallito. -Dijo Kai tomando el control del cuerpo. Acto seguido tomo una boina con cinta que hacia juego con el resto del conjunto.

-Baya, no queda nada mal. -Admitió Kyle retomando el control de su cuerpo.

-_De nada. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno así estas mas presentable, hijo.

-Gracias mama.

-Y adorable. -Le sumo Ike.

-Es que son adorables corazón. -Les dijo Sheila a sus amados hijos.

En ese momento la familia escucha como tocan la puerta.

-¡Yo voy! -Dijo Kyle corriendo por el pasillo que dirigía a la puerta.

El resto de su familia lo siguieron mas calmadamente. Cuando llego a la puerta Kyle a abrió y dejo entrar a la familia de su mejor amigo.

-Bienvenidos señores Marsh. -Saludo educadamente Gerald a los invitados.

-Buenos días. -Respondieron estos cuatro.

-Hola dulce princesa. -Saludo "seductoramente" Ike a Shelley.

-Wa... -Fingió asquearse la mayor de los hermanos Marsh.

-¿Por que no pasamos a discutir el asunto a una habitación mas calmada? -Ofrecio Sheila.

-Ho, si las alcanzamos en un segundo. -Informo Randy.

Mientras las mujeres, Shelley e ike se dirigieron a dicho lugar.

-Bueno, entonces bienvenido Stan. -Saludo nervioso Kyle con sus padres todavía presentes.

_-¿Es todo lo que le vas a decir? _-Regaño Kai desde la mente de Kyle.

Antes de que el pelirrojo o alguno de los dos adultos pudiera decir algo mas Stan salto sobre su mejor amigo quedando en el piso encima de el.

_-Olvidalo._ -Se arrepintió Kai. _-Parece que eres mas violable de lo que aparentas. _

_-_Hola. -saludo con voz tranquila el pelinegro.

-Stan, compórtate hijo. -Le pidió su padre.

-Oh. Vamos Randy. Deja que los niños se "diviertan". -Lo interrumpió Gerald comenzando a alejarse seguido por su invitado.

-Como sea.

-¿Como estas? Kyle. -Pregunto Stan aun encima de su amigo.

-Bien ¿Que hay de ti? Stan. -Siguió Kyle ignorando la posición en la que estaban.

-Extrañándote Kyle.

_-Oh... Que adorables. _

_-Cállate Kai. _

-Yo a ti Stan.

_-_Te traje algo. -Continuo en pelinegro sentándose en el piso.

-¿Para mi? -Pregunto Kyle sentándose a su lado.

-Si, toma. -Asomo hacia el una caja con barras de cereal bañadas en chocolate.

-Oh... Que rico. Gracias. -Se alegro el pelirrojo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-A demás. -Dijo repentinamente Stan. -Son de fresa.

-Stan, amo los de fresa, como te agradezco.

-No hay de que. A propósito...

-¿Mmm?

-Feliz día del amor. -Termino de decir el mayor plantando un beso en los labios de Kyle.

_-Wouu! Tu "amiguito" no sabe lo que es pedir permiso. _-Empeso Kai en la cabeza de Kyle.

_-No es eso kai el es como un hermano para mi. _

_-Pues, si tu cariñoso hermano no fuese tan lindo ya se habría ganado una paliza._

-No te molesta eso ¿Cierto? Ky.

-No, no me molesta Stan. Gracias.

_-Que ternura..._

* * *

_ **Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Espero que les guste. **_

_**Este capi es por el día del amor.**_

_**Asi que Feliz **_**San Valentín**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: ****Sweet Love**

**Genero: Romance/Fantasía**

**Parejas: Style, ****Crenny.**

**Advertencias: Personajes invent****ados.**

Kyle estaba un tanto enojado, y un tanto asustado. Uno de sus bombones hablantes le había informado sobre un intruso, y no era cosa nueva ya que anterior mente estaban desapareciendo ciertas cosas en Chocolat. Obviamente su miedo era quien podría ser el ladrón o intruso, y su enojo era por que lo habían interrumpido estando con estaba con Stan, solos, en su cuarto y a oscuras, y logro que Kai los dejara tranquilos... Mas o menos.

-¿Mmm? -Se asusto al oír ruidos entre los arbustos de choco-flores.

-¡Kyle! -Grito Kenny saliendo esos arbustos.

-¡Ah! -Se asusto al pelirrojo por la repentina aparición de su amigo y el abraso que le dio. -¿Que haces aquí Kenny?

-Cartman me obligo a venir a robar bombones y me aleje para avisarte.

-¡Sabia que era Cartman!

-Quise decírtelo antes pero no estaba seguro que fuese el.

-No pasa nada Kenny pero...

-¿Mmm? ¿Pero que? -Pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-...

-...

-Suéltame.

-¡A eso perdón! -Se alejo Kenny. y no por que le diera pena abrasar a Kyle, sino por que la ultima ves que el pelirrojo le dijo que lo soltara y no obedeció la cosa se le jodió bastante.

-Jodido traidor. -Se quejo Cartman desde un árbol escuchando a sus amigos. -Si Kenny, eres un miserable hijo de puta carente de azúcar, de dientes cariados. Y POR TONTO DESCUIDADO ¡SE TE JODIO EL DÍA! -Grito saltando del mismo árbol.

-¿Que? -Se pregunto el rubio al verlo saltar. Pero para sorpresa de Kenny y Kyle Cartman cayo bien de cara sobre un bono-bon.

-¿Uhh? -Se dijo Kyle mirando al castaño de esa forma y Kenny pestañeo un par de veces. Pero a los pocos segundos ambos comenzaron a carcajearse.

Cartman se paro de un salto y los asusto poniendo una maniática sonrisa de asesino desquiciado. -Ahora si que se jodio la cosa princesas. -Se burlo al tiempo que alzaba un bombón de esos grandes que decoraban el jardín.

-Estamos cariados Kyle. -Dijo el rubio mientras se tomaba de las manos con Kyle y temblaban como por sobredosis de azúcar.

Y a los dos segundos siguientes estaban bañados de chocolate y merengue de fresa.

-Hijo de puta... -Murmuro Kai tomando el control del cuerpo que compartía junto a Kyle.

-Nos va a tirar al horno. -Siguió Kenny cuando Cartman se acercaba a pasos lentos.

-¿Que pasa aquí? -Pregunto Craig acompañado de Stan.

-Ohh santa mier... -Se congelo el castaño.

-¡EL COMENZÓ! -Acusaron Kenny y Ky... Kai a la ves.

-Quería que le chuparan la paleta. -Comenzó Kai para vengarse del gordo.

-¡Quería toquetear mis caramelos! -Le sigio el juego Kenny.

-Quería darnos su azúcar.

-¡Quería que jugara con su bastón navideño!

-Quería quitarnos la envoltura.

-¡Quería tratarnos como galletas de jengibre!

-¿¡Que!? -Interrumpió el acusado, y nuevamente se congelo al sentir como Craig y Stan colocaban sus manos sobre sus hombros declarándolo culpable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Liane escucho como alguien golpeaba la puerta de su casa, fue como si alguien mareado fuese quien tocara ¿Seria a caso alguien que comió demasiados chocolates con licor?

-¿Quien es? -Pregunto mientras abría sin mínimo miedo. -Ohh Eric.

Cartman se encontraba parado en la puerta completamente manchado con merengue y chocolate, lleno de moretones y la cabeza escondida bajo un gran bombón. Sin embargo su madre lo reconoció por su "voluminoso" estomago

-Oh cariño ¿Han estado jugando rudo otra ves?

pero antes de que su hijo contestara este callo de rodillas y luego de frente rompiendo en dos el bombón que tenia sobre la cabeza.

-Los niños y sus juegos. -Fue todo lo que dijo Liane ante eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y listo. -Dijo Stan terminando de limpiar a su... ¿Amigo? pelirrojo.

-Uhu... Gracias Stan. -Murmuro kyle tímidamente acto seguido el mayor planto un baso en la mejilla de este.

-Tu ¿Te encuentras bien Kenny?

-Si gracias Craig. -Le contesto el rubio con plena confianza y sinceridad.

-¿Que se a creído ese gordo? -Empezó Stan pasando su dedo por la mejilla de Kyle para limpiarle la ultima mancha de fresa.

-No lo se pero no vivirá si lo intenta una segunda ves. -Se sumo el otro pelinegro.

-Ademas...

-Somos los únicos que pueden hacerles esas cosas. -Dijeron los pelinegros con gestos e intenciones perversas.

-Eso lo sabia. -Le resto importancia Kenny colgándose del cuello de Craig.

-Uh... -Por su parte Kyle se sonrojo fuertemente y desvió la mirada.

Picaron. -Fue lo que contesto Craig.

Jiji. -Y por otro lado Stan que obligo a Kyle a mirarlo. -Solo bromeaba, cosita. Quería que te enrojecieras así.

-Cállate. -Murmuro este apenado. -A propósito ¿Que haces aquí Craig?

-Vi que Cartman arrastraba a Kenny a la fuerza, así que los seguí para asegurarme que no lo lastimara.

-Oh si, y gracias por decírmelo Kenny.

-No hay problema. -Aclaro el rubio.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos. -Dijo de repente Craig poniéndose de pie.

-¿Ya se van? No pasa nada si se quedan.

-Es que teníamos planes. -Respondió el de los ojos celestes.

-Ahh... así que planes ¿Que clase de pla-

-La clase de planes que implican hacer cosas que tu deberías hacer con Kyle. -Le interrumpió Craig a Stan y haciendo que Kyle enrojeciera otra ves.

-Púdrete. -Le contesto en broma Marsh.

-Que las jodan princesas. -Respondió el mayor haciendo su seña favorita y alejándose con Kenny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Bueno un dilema menos. _

_-_Te voy a matar Kai.

_-¿Que? ¿Que hice ahora? _

_-_Las mentiras sobre Cartman, yo jamas diría cosas así.

_-Si te las hicieran, si. _

_-_Pero no las hizo realmente.

_-Como sea. Deberías agradecerme que no estoy metiéndome con Stan. _

-Si te cayera mal si lo harías. -Lloriqueo Kyle tomando su rodias.

_-Es posible. -Respondió con malicia Kai. -Oh... ¿Te hice llorar? No sabes lo poco que me importa. _

-Muérete Kai.

_-Algún día seras tu el que muera. Y yo el único dueño de este cuerpo. _

-¡LÁRGATE!

_-Bien, buenas noches. Jejejejeje. _

-Kyle ¿Te pasa algo? -Pregunto de repente Stan entrando al baño.

-¿Hee? Stan, no nada solo...

-Actúas raro últimamente Ky... -Reconoció Stan metiéndose en la bañera con Kyle.

-Lo lamento. -Le suplico este abrazándolo del cuello.

-No Ky. Yo lo lamento. Si pudiera ganarme tu confianza por completo, me contarías y podría ayudarte.

-Si confió en ti Stan. -Le respondió dolido y con cierto enojo por lo que el mayor había dicho.

-Entonces esta bien. Puedes tener tus secretos.

-Uh.

-Pero si tus secretos son problemas deberías contárselos a quienes nos preocupamos mucho por ti.

-Yo... -Para ese punto Kyle estaba llorando.

-Esta bien si tienes miedo Ky... Pero no lo escondas. No te pido que me lo cuentes, te pido que no sufras. Llora angelito, por que cuando termines te aliviaras. -Insistió el pelinegro besándolo.

Y con ese reconfortante beso, Stan logro que lagrimas tan cálidas como la unión de sus labios abrazaran las sonrojadas mejillas de Kyle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marsh con las mas dulces y puras intenciones salio de la ducha con Kyle entre sus brazos. Lo seco, calmo, coloco el pijama, y recostó sin que se le cruzara un segundo por la cabeza, la idea de aprovecharse solo por que Kyle se encontraba sumiso e indefenso en esos momentos.

-Descansa Caramelito. Dormir te ara sentir bien.

-Lo se Stan, y no te preocupes. Sabes que soy así. Que siempre me agarra el bajón y de la nada se me pasa. -Le tranquilizo el pelirrojo a Stan cuando este se colocaba su pijama.

-Mientes Kyle. Algo en ti esta cambiando. -_Algo en ti se muere. Pero yo te salvare. -_Y no me enoja que no me lo digas. Solo te prometo que te mantendré a salvo.

-Stan. -Suspiro Kyle quedándose dormido por el buen trato del pelinegro.

-Buenas noches Kyle.

-Buenas noches Stan...

-_Oh... Adorables. Mucho me temo que no podrás hacer nada Stan._

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Ojala les guste. Gracias por leer. **

**Buenas noches y asta la próxima. **


End file.
